Fem Golden Freddy X Freddy Fazbear (humanoids)
by MandySkullMoon
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is a place filled with joy and secrets but what no one knew was that the humanoid mascots came to life at night. The best friends were Frida and Freddy. Both have been friends since they met. But will she come running to his arms again or will she just leave him in the dust this time? Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon. All songs belong to their original artis.


_**INTRODUCTION TO MY FANFICTION**_

 _ **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is a place filled with joy and secrets but what no one knew was that the humanoid mascots came to life at night. The best friends were Frida and Freddy. Both have been friends since they met. But what they didn't know was that someone was going to get in the way of the 2 friends. Let's just say that by the time this was over Freddy will have a greater appreciation of the gold cladded female humanoid bear. The reason is because she would always stay by his side no matter what, but will she come running to his arms again or will she just leave him in the dust this time? (All of this takes place in 2017 and most flashbacks are from 10-15 years ago unless stated character text color chart as you read this fanfiction.)**_

Freddy Fazbear was a brown haired, pale skinned, handsome and tall humanoid animatronic that was looking for his best friend Frida. LIke him Frida was also a humanoid animatronic bear female, except she was paler and had dark gold colored hair. Frida was a very elusive girl, but today he really needed her company. Today he and the others learned that they were being replaced by a bunch of new humanoid animatronics and they were being decommissioned. All in all it was a frustrating day for Freddy. He went to the basement and went on the elevator to see if the girl was in her "room". (Her room was actually a bunker as big as the pizzeria.) "FRIDA YOU IN HERE!", yelled Freddy. "I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU!''

"Umm I'm right behind you Freddy.", said Frida Freddy started to cry and ran to Frida for a hug which Frida gladly gave him, but caused a bright red color to go to her face. "What's wrong Teddy-Freddy?", asked Frida gently.

" *sob* We *sob* are *sob* being *sob* replaced!", Freddy cried.

Frida honestly didn't know what to say and thought calmly for a while about what she was going to do.

*This position is very familiar.*, she thought. Then she remembered.

 **Flashback (Brought to you by Team Rose's Crazy Randomness and TACOS!)**

'' _Where am I? What's going on? Where's Spring Bonnie/Edward, does it matter? Where is my brother?"_

 _All these thought went through Frida Fredbear's head. Who could blame her? Then she started to recall the event of the last few days. She remembered seeing as her older brother bit a kid and how she and S.B couldn't do anything but watch. She then remembered that they had been locked up and how her brother looked at her and said,_ " _Do not fear my sister for no harm will come to you or to S.B./Edward"_

" _What about you Fred/Xander?"_

" _I must pay for my crime and believe being sent to heaven and seeing mama and papa again makes me happy but you an S.B/Edward must stay here and fulfill your purposes on Earth, but do not fear for I will teach you how to fend for yourself."_

 _Frida started to cry not just for herself, but for her mama, papa and brother. Why did this always happen to her? First she was killed, next she was forced to haunt this suit and now she lost her brother and friend. Why was this her cruel reality?_

 _The young female hadn't notice that she was in a basement and that someone had hear the cries of sadness. A young humanoid was scanning the room searching for the person who was crying. He had failed to bring a flashlight and was pretty much blind. Then he spotted the crying person._

 _In front of him was a girl. She was a humanoid and judging by her appearance, she must be a little younger than him. She was dressed in gold,dark blue and white. She seemed to be unaware of her surroundings._

" _Umm can I help you?"_

 _*sniffles and turns around*_ " _Who the hell are you?"_

" _My apologies if I startled you, my name is Fredrick Fazbear, but simply call me Freddy."_

" _I'm sorry about my deplorable behavior, my name is Frida Fredbear, but simply call me Frida."_

" _NIce to meet you Frida."_

" _As to you as well Freddy."_

 _*Frida keeps crying but gives him a small smile.*_

" _Why are you crying?"_

" _My brother, Fredbear got scraped and I'm just sad, because he was the only family I had left."_

" _Oh, I'm sorry for your lost."_ " _Thank You Freddy."_

 _*Freddy walks up to Frida and gave her a hug.*_ **End of Flashback**

"Oh, Freddy you're not getting scrapped and I will always be there for you."

"Thank you Frida." ***thinking "Freddy, I love you so I will be there for you.*** **Time Skip to One Week Later Brought to You By the Sonamy Shippers (Like Me)**

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Frida were loaded into a truck and were headed to the new and improved Freddy or as it was now called Franny Fazbear's Pizza Parlor. When the truck stopped and they unloaded the 5 friends they got a good look at their new counterparts that were called the "toys". The toys were equipped with a bunch of new sensors and facial recognition software. Plus they looked like plastic so they thought "toys" was a fitting name for them. Foxy took a liking to the Mangle humanoid because she was also a pirate fox. Bonnie and his girlfriend Chica took a liking to their counterparts because it seemed that they were meant to be just like them. Freddy fell head over heals with his female toy counterpart. Frida took a notice of this because she had the ability to read minds, teleport, transform into a spirit and had a killer microphone with a real knife inside. She silently cried to herself but also took notice of a small room from which a magical glow that only she could see came. She promised herself that while everyone else romed she would first rebuild her bunker then go see what the hell was going on.

 **Another Time Skip to the Night (I know everyone hates these)!**

"Foxy's flirting with Mangle, Bonnie and Chica are talking to their counterparts and Freddy is making googly eyes to that skank, what else can go wrong?", thought Frida as she was chanting the same spell she had used to build the first bunker. As she was unpacking she was thinking, * **Why was that glow coming from that room? Only children with psychic powers like me could've caused that, but there aren't kids here….unless…..NO! What if HE killed another one and they….. Oh god I hope I'm wrong. I know typical possession from the psychic type and if it's the psychic type this could get ugly if that spirit is very pissed off.** Then she started thinking about her love life situation. *sigh* **I know he's in love with that girl, I should've confessed sooner because it's clear that he'll try to woo her. I just hope that this horrible feeling goes away and that I can avoid the others until I figure out a solution to all of my problems. She then picks up an old book that was written in the Japanese language and smiles. "And I can be a human once more and leave this horrible place and fulfill my purpose. And maybe meet someone special.***

Her computer was playing her nightcore playlist then one of her favorite songs came on, _This Little Girl by Cathy Grooves._ She decided to sing along.

" _You got your keys, but where you going_

 _The third degree just isn't working_

 ***It really isn't working*** _'Cause you walked out without asking me to go_

 _And if I followed you home, would you be alone_

 ***I know he's not alone.***

 _I checked your phone, 'cause it was beeping_

 _Are you alone? I know you're creepin'_

 ***I know he's creepin'.***

 _'Cause you walked out without asking me to go_

 _But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone_

 ***I wish.***

 _[Bridge:]_

 _I'm three steps from the edge_

 _Whoa-oh_

 _Don't push me over it_

 _Don't you know, don't you know_

 ***He doesn't know.***

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her_

 _Watch out you, don't push me any further, any further_

 _You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun_

 _This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her_

 ***Or am I?***

 _My hands are clean, not yet a killer_

 _Ain't I your queen? And did you tell her_ ***Wasn't, I his best friend?***

 _'Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters_

 _And I followed you home, throwing sticks and stones_

 ***Yup, he did.***

 _[Bridge:]_

 _I'm two steps from the edge_

 _Whoa-oh_

 _Don't push me over it_

 _Don't you know, don't you know_

 ***I wish he knew, but he's an idiot.***

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her_

 _Watch out you, don't push me any further, any further_

 _You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun_

 _This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her_

 ***He did hurt me.***

 _Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_

 _Got a good alibi, and my bag's all packed_

 _Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_

 _'Cause the next one's gonna have the hammer pulled back_

 ***Well i got the alibi, the bags, the gun and the spellbook that'll turn me human so, yeah he shouldn't have treated me like that.***

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Every girl is capable of murder_

 _So watch out you, don't push me any further_

 _But you fuckin' hurt her_

 ***He did fuckin' hurt me.***

 _Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her_

 _Watch out, you don't push me any further, any further_

 _You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun_

 _This little girl is capable of murder, hey_

 _This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her"_

" **Am I really capable of murder?"**

 **Another Time Skip(T^T)Brought to You By "THAT DUDE" (Kubz Scouts)**

Frida silently teleported to the room and looked around. She saw a 2 creepy little kid robots with balloons and a sign that said BALLOONS! and he and she were also giving off a soft glow, actually all of the "toys" gave a soft glow, but she decided to leave them alone for now. Next, she noticed a big box in the corner of the room. It was right under a bunch of stuffed animals and dolls that resembled the new Fazbear's crew. Then, she inspected the box closely and noticed a soft glow coming from the inside and decided to pry the box open. (She somehow found a crowbar inside the place, just roll with me here people.)

"Almost there.." *BOOM and the box magically opens itself*

"AHHH!" "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, WAIT I KNOW YOU, YOU'RE THE GUY THAT MY BROTHER BIT, YOU GAVE ALL OF US LIFE, YOU'RE PUPPETMASTER?!"

"I'm the known as The Puppet but my official name is Manny Marione. "Ohh, my apologies for my language, but you sir, scared the crap outta me and I'm sure you remember that my name is Frida Fredbear."

"Yes, I remember Frida." "Umm, I can't help, but ask why the hell aren't you a decommissioned humanoid suit?"

"Actually I don't know, all I know is that HE killed more of us and I helped them by giving them life again, yes. Hmm, it seems that we're are all dead no?''

"True it does seem like that, Manny."

"Who has the book Frida?"

"Actually, I do . My brother gave it to me before he got scraped. Does anyone else know about the book?"

"Thankfully no, but those 2 over there (points to Balloon Boy & Balloon Girl) are the only other ones aware of the book's existence and their names are Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl or Timothy and Harleen. " "Good to know, hmmmm you remind me of my brother, Fred Fredbear, Alexander or Xander, whatever you wanna call him.''

"Hmmm, I'll be your brother and you can call me by my real name Tyler and I'll call you by your real name." "Hmmm, I like the sound of that Tyler and my real name is Alexandra"

"OK, I"ll call you Alex."

"OK, then I'll call you Ty."

Suddenly BB & BG wake up and scare the crap outa the new brother and sister.

"Hey Tyler and strange girl I've never met."

"Hey be nice Balloon Boy, hello Tyler and ummm, excuse me miss, but what's your name?"

"My name is Frida, nice to meet you both."

"Tell us, what's your real name, the one you had before Vincent the Purple Guy slashed your throat to ribbons." "TIMOTHY YOU DON"T ASK THOSE TYPES OF QUESTIONS AND ESPECIALLY MENTION THAT PURPLE MONSTER TO ANYONE!"

"HEY WE'RE ALL DEAD HARLEEN, SO WHY SHOULDN'T I ASK BESIDES WE ALL KNOW THAT SHE'S ONE OF THE KIDS THAT KILLED FIRST AND WE ALL KNOW THAT SHE PROBABLY HAS THE BOOK!" "SHUT UP BALLOON BOY!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the pizzeria Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were talking to their counterparts.

"Hi I'm Chica and this is my boyfriend Bonnie."

"Nice to meet y'all."

"HI I'm Foxy a pleasure to meet y'all lasses and lassies."

"Hi I'm Fredrick Fazbear, but call me Freddy." "Hello I'm Franny Fazbear and these are my friends Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Vixen."

"Hey where's Frida, Freddy." "Haven't seen her since we started roaming. I think she said that she needed to take care of some business before meeting us here." "Maybe your friend is in the kitchen."

"Or maybe she's just tired."

"Or maybe she's just exploring since this place is very big."

Just then they heard yelling coming from the other side of the pizzeria followed by a huge X-scream. They decided to follow the yelling which lead them to the Prize Corner. The scene they saw really shocked them, a very tired looking Frida was being held up by the shoulders by Manny while she catched her breath and Balloon Girl held her free hand and helped support her back while Balloon Boy was on the floor with his eyes wide open and he looked wasted. Everyone said," Damm…"

 **What Happened (Recap) Brought to You by Yandere-Chan Killing Everyone in Yandere Simulator. (We tried, but we couldn't kill Senpai. NOOOO!)**

"Tell us, what's your real name, the one you had before Vincent the Purple Guy slashed your throat to ribbons." "TIMOTHY YOU DON"T ASK THOSE TYPES OF QUESTIONS AND ESPECIALLY MENTION THAT PURPLE MONSTER TO ANYONE!"

"HEY WE'RE ALL DEAD HARLEEN, SO WHY SHOULDN'T I ASK BESIDES WE ALL KNOW THAT SHE'S ONE OF THE KIDS THAT KILLED FIRST AND WE ALL KNOW THAT SHE PROBABLY HAS THE BOOK!" "SHUT UP BALLOON BOY!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH, WHAT I'VE LOST! STOP ASKING ME THINGS I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO ANSWER."

Then outta nowhere Frida felt all of the emotions she had bottled up over the years rise to her throat. She felt a sensation that made her want to scream. Manny and Balloon Girl knew that Frida was going to X-scream so Manny held his new sister by the shoulders and Balloon Girl held her hand and supported her her back with the other one and nodded to Manny. Taking this as a sign, Frida X-screamed with raw emotions.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Balloon Boy was too slow to move and he was too close to Frida so he got the X-scream head on. By the time Frida was done screaming Balloon Boy was on the floor looking all wasted. She was also very tired so she was glad for the support that Manny and Balloon Girl were giving her because without it she would've fallen on her ass. Suddenly everyone came in and they all said, "Damm….".

"Ok, who the hell are you and why the hell is Balloon Boy on the floor looking all wasted?"

"My name is Frida and your little friend here is on the floor because he pissed me off so bad that I remembered everything that the purple man did to me and everything and everyone I've lost because of him and he kept asking about the spellbook that will supposedly turn a person such as a us, humans whose souls haunt metal back to normal humans, which I don't have, but he believes that because I'm one of the first children killed by the purple guy and either my brother or our best friend had the book in his possession when we died , the kid that got bit by the Fredbear humanoid when he was 6 took possession of the puppet suit or in other words Ty helped all of us by giving us life so we can get our revenge and gave the book to either my brother or our friend."

(Frida's lying about not having the book, she is protecting the book until she can talk to a security guard about helping her get what she needs to complete the spell, plus she's biting her time.)

"That's one hell of a long story, Frida. Hmmmm…. Freddy I think we should punish her because she sent one of my people in a comatose like state that I doubt he will wake up from until later, what do you think?"

"I think we should send her to her room for a week as punishment. "

"Freddy…... I'm your best friend so you should know I'm pretty calm unless provoked and he did do that and you know I haven't X-screamed in a loooooooooooooog time, cut me some slack."

"I'm sorry Frida , actually I'm not sorry, you've been way too clingy and dependent of me since we met and I never liked it and I was only your friend because I felt sorry for you! I hate you!" (Note: Freddy doesn't actually mean this, he is just trying to impress Franny because he likes her and will regret this both tomorrow and in 6 months.)

Freddy then glared at Chica, Foxy and Bonnie and mouthed, "Say the same thing or you all die." Then all 3 relented and thought, *We're sorry Frida.* and also Frida couldn't read their minds since she was devastated with what Freddy said.

"Yeah Frida, we never liked you because we thought you were a fucking bitch."

"I always thought you were a little hoe, Frida and I mean what kind of a name is that?"

"Yup I always thought you were the most annoying lassie on the planet!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know…. I'll leave now."

Frida teleports away crying and falls on her bed. Manny and BG teleport to her bunker and gave her a hug. Both knew that she had a crush on Freddy because they read her mind and knew she would need a lot of support. Also another thing that scared them was the sense of revenge that was taking over her heart.

 **6 Months Later Brought to You By Grell Chasing Sebastian. (Will it ever stop?)**

Frida and BB eventually became friends which relieved Manny and BG.

Eventually, Frida revealed the truth about her having the book and explained her plan to them. Freddy and the other's felt so bad about what they did to Frida and tried to apologize, but they never saw her again after that because she never left her bunker after that. Ohh and Franny and Freddy and and and Vixen and Foxy are now dating. Eventually, any picture or anything that had to do with her old friends, Frida had put away in a storage closet. Everything was replaced and now Manny, BG and BB pictures were on her walls. She never went back because she was plotting her revenge and what she had come up with was going to hurt them all where it will hurt the most. Now that 6 months had past she was ready to put her plan into action.

"Ha, today's the day. Today they will see to never mess with Frida Fredbear!."

Frida gets outta bed, eats breakfast, brushes her teeth, showers and gets dressed. She goes into her closet and gets a dark blue short sleeve leather crop top with dark blue leather shorts and a pair of dark blue combats. After she prepares for the day she goes to an old room that had old things she hadn't touched in years. She goes to the far end of the room towards a chest. She went to a chest at the far end of the room and opened it. Inside there was a white button up formal long sleeve shirt, a golden yellow vest, a golden yellow skirt, dark blue boots, a pair of white gloves with dark blue buttons at the cuffs, a blue bow, and a dark blue top hat. She smiles as she thinks of all the good and bad memories she had experienced when she wore these clothes. She gets them out and puts them on her bed and reviews the plan for one last time before she puts it to action later that night. **When Nighttime came around.**

Frida walked to her room at 11:30 and dressed in her old clothes. At 11:35 she got the spellbook and walked to the elevator. Since her bunker was 1 mile underground it would take the elevator 10 minutes to get to the basement. After that at 11:45 she came up to the pizzeria's basement and she decided to change into her spirit form and explore until she could find the Parts & Service room. At 11:57 she found the room and went in. She waited 2 minutes for the others to wake up . At 11:59 she turned back from her spirit form and her plan was on.

At 11:59 Freddy and the others started to wake up and the sight that greeted them was surprising. Back facing them, Frida laughed as she held her book at her side. They noticed she was dressed in her original costume and Freddy had a little nosebleed. She smirked and turned around to look at them.

"My, my, my surprised to see me? You should because what I'm gonna do is going to hurt all of you where it hurts the most, especially you Freddy. Ohh I hope you and your little skank have a wonderful life in the pizzeria, while I live like a real human being. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Frida teleports away before the others have a chance to say anything. They knew this much though, no amount of apologizing was going to save their asses from the vengeful humanoid. 12 A.M hit and they started to hunt down the security guard. Freddy though doubted he would be able to concentrate on killing the security guard. Why? Because what she said kept replaying in his head.

"My, my, my surprised to see me? You should because what I'm gonna do is going to hurt all of you where it hurts the most, especially you Freddy. Ohh I hope you and your little skank have a wonderful life in the pizzeria, while I live like a real human being. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Frida was looking for the office so she could have a "friendly chat" with Jeremy Fitzgerald. At her side were Manny, BG and BB. They were all well aware about her plan and were also going to be turned back to humans. When they came into the office BB and BG protected the vents while Manny took care of the front. Jeremy was terrified outta his mind. Then Frida looked at him and smiled. "Jeremy right? I got a deal for you. I need human blood and a lock of hair for a spell and if you were to help me I would help you by paying you nicely."

"Oo-oo-ka-ay I'll do it, but do I need to get specific blood and hair? "Actually it needs to be Vincent Bishop's blood and hair." "Alright I'll do it, I never liked that guy anyway. He gave me the creepy creeps."

All of the other humanoids were watching this going on and heard every single word Frida said. Franny was pissed, Freddy was sad, Chica was shocked, Bonnie was surprised, T. Chica was weirded out, T. Bonnie was extremely confused, Foxy looked disappointed and Vixen had a look that said that she knew something like this was going to happen. Freddy pounded on the barrier and screamed at Frida to let them in. Frida turned around and gave Freddy and the others a very sinister smile.

"Well Freddy I was going to save this for next week, but what the hell I'll tell you right now. I loved you for 10 years and that's why I stayed by your side no matter what, but after what happened and since you're dating Franny over there I don't love you anymore and another thing I was going to save all of you and turn us all back into humans, but I'm not doing that, I'm only gonna save my new brothers and sister. Actually I do have one more thing to say to you."

Frida brings out a microphone and Manny takes out a laptop and chooses the song. BB & BG make sparkly lights appear. Then with a wave of her hand, Frida makes Jeremy fall asleep and Manny & BB were now wearing lovely formal clothes without coats that corresponded to their colors while BG had a dress that also corresponded to her color. She smirks at them and the song "I Hate You", by Simon Curtis plays.

I hate you  
Everything about you  
Don't wanna be in love with you no more  
Don't wanna be around you  
Touch you  
F*** you  
Don't ever wanna see you come around my door  
Don't ever try to touch me again  
I loved you so much  
Oh baby  
But then  
Oh  
I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, ah ah  
I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, ah ah  
I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
Betrayed me  
Played me  
Slayed me  
Hurt me like I've never been hurt before  
Disowned me  
Only  
For the  
Other people you decided that you wanted in your life more  
Made your bed now lie in it  
And don't wake up you  
F***ing B***h  
Don't ever try to touch me again  
I loved you so much  
Oh baby  
But then  
Oh  
I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, ah ah  
I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, ah ah  
I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
Don't ever try to touch me again again  
Don't ever try to touch me again  
I hate you  
Everything about you  
Don't wanna be in love with you no more  
I hate you  
Everything about you  
Don't wanna be in love with you no more  
I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
I hate you"Like I said, don't ever try to touch me again."

ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
I hate you ah, I hate you ah, I hate you ah, ah  
I hate you  
Everything about you  
Don't wanna be in love with you no more

Frida finishes the song and smiles at the dumbfounded people. Freddy felt like the biggest jackass in history (P.S. He is the biggest jackass in history, the Infinite Source should make a rap battle about this and Screwattack should make a DEATHBAAAATTTLLLLEEEE!). He looked at the young woman and thought that for a decade she put up with him because she loved him. He then realised that, she hated him like there was no tomorrow and that their relationship was broken beyond any repair. The thought made him sad.

"Wait, I'm very sorry for what I said and for what I made our friends say to you, I never meant it. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Fazfuck was crying his eyes like there was no tomorrow. Frida just looked at him with a large smirk. When he looked up, she shook her head and started laughing, but it still wasn't the sweet giggling he used to hear, it was horrible insane, psychotic and evil. She simply looked at him and with a wave of her hand the memories of the last 6 months went through Freddy Fazbear's head.

"This is what went through. It feels nice right?"

Freddy couldn't answer her. He felt everything and every horrible moment of excruciating pain she had gone through for the last 6 months. He fell to his knees and cried and cried. Everyone looked him. His girlfriend was so mad at him and everyone else just felt very sorry for him. When he looked up at his used to be best friend all he saw in those dark blue eyes was evil and mischief. He realised at that moment that she had lost what little was left of her sanity and that she would need to be snapped back to her senses with their help and to be honest he really didn't like his girlfriend anymore because she was a colossal bitch and honestly Frida was the only person on his mind for the last 6 months. He vowed in his head that he would get the old Frida back if it was the last thing he did in his pathetic humanoid life, guaranteed. "Look at the time, it's almost 2A.M I gotta go. Good Bye! (If you watch PrettyGrumpyBear and you've seen her Yandere SImulator videos then you know who she says good bye, Frida said it in the same way. By the way if you haven't seen PrettyGrumpyBear totally check it out because she is awesome and funny.) Ohhh and Ty, Tim & Harley (she's talking to Manny, Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl) make sure they don't hurt poor Jerry here who is asleep."

"You got it, Alex and by the way awesome show." "Don't worry your pretty little head over his safety sis, will protect his ass."

"Get some sleep Alex you need it you've been up since 6 A.M and you need your strength, don't worry we'll take care of ol' Jerry here." "Thank You, night guys."

With that Frida teleported back to the basement and walked to the elevator. Then she hopped on and rode to her bunker. When she got there she immediately removed her old clothes and put them back into the chest in the old room and put on a pair of lime green long-sleeve, button up pajamas covered with with little violet purple stars. She then went to bed and fell into a deep, dream filled slumber where the words The Joy Of Creation were being chanted.

 **1 Week Later Brought to You By Captain Levi Ackerman Being Flawless (As Usual XD.)**

Jeremy vowed that this was the last time he ever helped a crazy humanoid girl that appears outta nowhere. Well getting the hair and blood from the creepiest man alive was virtually impossible, but he somehow managed to pull it off. Thank heavens for that too because he really didn't want to get on the crazy girl's side because it seems that she really knows how to apply some good torture on anyone who get's on her bad side. He almost felt bad for Freddy, but then again he always tried to kill him so honestly he really didn't feel that sorry for him.

 **TimeSkip Brought to you by Dashiegames!**

Jeremy hoped that after this he never had to help the crazy bitch ever again. He was so scared of her that just the thought of making her angry almost made him piss his pants. He was waiting for her when a sweet and sultry voice said, "You brought them! Thank You sooooooooo much Jeremy."

He turned around to the girl who had made the deal with him and was handing over the stuff when she stopped him.

"I need you to do me one last favor, I need you to make a circle with this chalk and then put the hair and blood in the middle and carry on as if it were a normal night so that the other don't try to stop us and then when 6 A.M hits we'll all be on our merry way outta here."

He nodded to her and did what she said. She smiled at him and handed him the bag of cash. She then called on her brothers and sister. When all 3 of them came, they started to chant what was in the book.

"Sakura no hana wa, sono eda kara rippingu sa reta to shite no seikatsu wa onajiyōni kantan ni toridaseru koto o zan'nendesu. Dakara, kantan ni dansei matawa josei no te o yogosu enji suru koto ga dekimasu. Sō kantan ni yowaku, mujitsu no aru hito kara saishu shita shinku no utsukushi-sadesu. Subarashī mekanizumu wa, onaji yowaku, mujitsu no tamashī ni yotte no hōrudo o toru koto ga dekiru koto wa nagekawashīdesu. Sōzō no yorokobi, kara tora remasu. Tokidoki seigi ga sore o hitsuyō to suru hito ni teikyō suru koto ga dekinai koto o zan'nendesu. Ningen wa niku to nusumu tame ni chi to abura kara mawasu koto ga dekiru koto wa nagekawashīdesu. Karera wa monsutādesuga, mada sōzō no yorokobi no ichibudesu. Watashi wa jibun jishin ni shi, hokanohito ni seigi o hatashi, eien ni sōzō no yorokobi no ichibu ni naritaidesu. Watashi wa sōzō"ITS TOO LATE NOW FAZFUCK, BURN IN HELL!"

no yorokobi kara bunri sa reru niataisuru 1 no ketsueki no teikyō to norowa 1 no kami o, ataemasu. Watashitachiha seigi o hitsuyō to suru, seigi o shitaiga, watashitachiha sōzō no yorokobi, no ichibudearu koto o mōichido niku to chi o suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Sōzō no yorokobi. Sōzō no yorokobi. Sōzō no yorokobi. Sōzō no yorokobi. Sōzō no yorokobi. Sōzō no yorokobi. Sōzō no yorokobi." (It is lamentable that lives can be taken as easily as the cherry blossoms are ripped from their branches. So easily can crimson stain the hands of a man or woman. So easily is the crimson beauty taken from those who are weak and innocent. It is lamentable that the marvelous mechanisms can be taken a hold of by those same weak and innocent souls. To be taken from, The Joy Of Creation. It is lamentable that sometimes justice cannot be served to those who need it. It is lamentable that humans can turn from flesh and blood to steal and oil. They are monsters, but are still a part of The Joy Of Creation. I wish to serve justice to myself and to others and forever be a part of The Joy Of Creation. I give an offering of the blood and the hair of the damned one, of the one who deserves to be separated from, The Joy Of Creation. We want justice, we need justice, but we need to be flesh and blood once more to be part of, The Joy Of Creation. The Joy Of Creation. The Joy Of Creation. The Joy Of Creation. The Joy Of Creation. The Joy Of Creation. The Joy Of Creation. The Joy Of Creation. The Joy Of Creation. The Joy Of Creation. The Joy Of Creation. The Joy Of Creation will set all of us free!)

As the spell was spoken and they were being enveloped in a blinding golden colored light Freddy came in and was shocked as he saw the 4 humanoids. The others came in and were also in awe. They didn't understand what was being said, but they realised that the deal that Frida had with the security guard had to do with it because they saw the bag of cash. They then realised that the 4 humanoids were transforming themselves back into humans.

"FRIDA DON'T DO IT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!"

The bright blinding light finished enveloping them and then a big explosion of light happened. Silence followed as the last sparkles faded.

Lying on the floor were the 4 now ex-humanoids. Each looked like they did before they died just older like in their 20s and teens. They then got up and inspected themselves.

"Uhhh, it…..worked!"

"Yes it…..did! "

"Thank God it worked! "

"Now we are once more a part of the beautiful Joy of creation."

Frida or Alexandra had long black curly hair with emerald green eyes and pale skin and had lovely curves. Manny or Tyler had brown straight hair with icy blue eyes and pale skin. BB or Timothy had black straight hair with icy, blue eyes and also had pale skin. BG or Harleen/Harley had long straight brown hair with emerald green eyes and pale skin with curves smaller than Frida's.

The 4 smiled at each other and hugged. They truly were more than happy because they finally got their first objective: being humans once more. Unfortunately for them they still had to kill the purple guy in order for the spell to last. For now they were satisfied with being flesh and blood once more.

The others were only watching the now humans in shock. They then saw the now empty humanoid suits on the floor. No life filled those suits. Freddy had tears streaming down his face and shook his head, clearly not accepting that Frida was now human.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Freddy tried attacking them so he could re-stuff them in their suits. Unfortunately for him the 4 humans created force fields to protect themselves from him. Freddy crashed into the force field that was around Frida. The 4 humans took this as a sign to teleport back to Frida's bunker so that she may pack up and so they could teleport to the apartment that Frida had rented as well as to be ready for the jobs that they somehow got.

Later that night after they had packed and teleported almost everything away, Frida walked to the Parts and Service room. 6 am had already hit so she had a few minutes to say goodbye. She opened the door and saw the now unmoving humanoids in weird poses. She walked to Freddy and put her humanoid suit besides him. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek and told him that she will forever love him, then she gave all of them a hug. She then told the unmoving, but not unconscious humanoids that the key to her elevator door for her bunker was in the hat of her old suit and bid them farewell. She walked out to find everything in its respective place so she went and said goodbye to the toys and told Franny to make Freddy happy and to also burn in hell. She then walked out and didn't look back, but unknown to her this wasn't the last time she'll find herself in this pizzeria.

 **1 YEAR LATER BROUGHT TO YOU BY FREDDY'S HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE CASE OF FREAKING DEPRESSION!**

Freddy hadn't gotten over the fact that Frida was gone. She was always constantly in his mind. Out off all them he was the one who spend the most time in her old bunker. He rarely ate anything and most days was in the bunker looking at all the photos and stayed in her old bed cuddling the empty suit that once belonged to her.

His friends were very worried about him. He broke up with the girl that he had for almost 5 months tried to make like him his dreams Frida haunted him. He was always crying about his lost friend and was, well starting to lose what little he had of his sanity.

Life for Frida, or Alexandra and her family couldn't be any better. All of them were dedicating themselves to Youtube full-time and they had a nice pay. Alex and Many had gameplays and theories in their channels. Harley and Timmy had cosplay makeup and criticism in their channels. Together they had a channel called Alex-Ty-Harls-Timmy=Family in which they made music videos.

After tracking down Vincent they killed him so the spell was never going to be broken. They actually were thinking of busting the other humanoids outta the cursed pizzeria, but had been slightly indecisive. So for now they decided to bid their time. But what they didn't know was that they'll have to do it soon enough.

 **1 MONTH LATER BROUGHT TO YOU BY HARUHI BEING A HOST!**

Alex decided that she was going to work as a security guard at Franny Fazbear's Pizza Parlor. She wanted to take a break from her job and really wanted to see if anyone remembered her. Besides 100 dollars a week for defending herself from her old friends seemed like a interesting topic for her channel so she decided to bring a camera along. **1 WEEK LATER BROUGHT TO YOU BY LEAFYISHERE BEING AWESOME!**

Alex landed the job and kinda found it ironic that she was going back to the place she had desperately escaped from. When she went to her first shift she immediately inspected what she was going to work with. She already knew how this worked since she observed Jeremy for a good while. She then heard the telephone ring and heard Scott, The Phone Guy start his recorded call.  
"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Franny Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path.  
Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new humanoid animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? -clears throat But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you.  
Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in awhile, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. -clears throat Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out.  
Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
"I'm being paid 100 dollars a week just to barely survive, this is that bull bull."

The camera had been set up and was filming pretty much the whole room. Alex stared fondly at the Freddy head and smiled. She then started to check all the cameras and got ready to survive. She was unaware that a certain humanoid was staring at her in shock and was going to do anything in his power to protect her. Y'all already know who it is right?

The week went by and Alex aced it. She knew she was a natural at this endless game of cat and mouse that the humanoids and guards play. Since she had gotten 5 nights of footage she decided that the 6 night wasn't going to have footage because she had decided to set the others free from this hell hole. So she decided that she was going to crank up the old spellbook, the lock of hair and the vial of blood so that she could free the others.

 **THE 6TH NIGHT BROUGHT TO YOU BY ME TAKING OVER THE WORLD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD XD**

Alex decided to make herself a target and to lure them to the main dining room. Just as her shift was about to start she felt an arm wrap around her waist and felt some sort of cloth cover her mouth and nose. She was feeling dizzy and was falling unconscious. She felt whoever drugged her, was carrying her to a basement.

When Alex woke up she found herself in her old bunker's bed. She was in restraints and she felt very weak. She then saw a figure walking close to her. Whoever the figure was, Alex could tell had good intentions so she really wasn't worried.

"Who the hell are you?"

The figure approached her and when she saw him clearly she had to choke back a sob. Standing in front of her was Freddy. He looked happy to see her since he had a large grin on his face. Alex couldn't help, but to smile back at him.

"Never mind, I know who you are."

"My beautiful Alex, I've missed you so much."

"Me too my handsome Alfred. Umm why am I in restraints? "

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how you would react if you woke up and realised where you were."

"Ohhh, Ok. Can you please let me go."

"Of course. Umm why are you here I mean not that I'm not happy to see you, but why did you come back?"  
"Well I kinda wanted a break from my normal life so I decided to come here."

"Well I'm glad you are back."

"So how are you with Franny?"

"I broke up with her a long time ago, just after you left."

"Why did you bring me down here?"

"The others didn't realise it was you, only I did, so just to make sure that they wouldn't kill you, I brought you here."

"Thank You Freddy."

"Did you mean everything you said when you escaped from this place?"

"No, I didn't. I felt betrayed so I wanted to desperately make sure you felt like a total jackass, that's all."

"Ok, I feel relieved because I felt like you would hate me forever and that our relationship was broken beyond any repair."

"Never in a million years think that again, Ok?"

"Ok."

"I want to free all of you from this hell, but I need your help to do so. Will you help me Alfred?"

"I will!"

"Thank You, I need you to make a circle with this chalk in the main dining room, then I need you to put this lock of hair and spill this blood, and finally lure the other inside the circle so that I may chant the spell."

"Alright, doesn't sound too complicated."

 **TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY ME NEEDING SOME ASPIRIN.**

Freddy/Alfred did what Alex/Frida asked him to. He just called the others to come to the circle when Alex/Frida forced them in by a forcefield. The others saw her and started yelling to be let go. She simply smiled and said that they'll thank her after this. She then started to chant the spell.

"Sakura no hana wa, sono eda kara rippingu sa reta to shite no seikatsu wa onajiyōni kantan ni toridaseru koto o zan'nendesu. Dakara, kantan ni dansei matawa josei no te o yogosu enji suru koto ga dekimasu. Sō kantan ni yowaku, mujitsu no aru hito kara saishu shita shinku no utsukushi-sadesu. Subarashī mekanizumu wa, onaji yowaku, mujitsu no tamashī ni yotte no hōrudo o toru koto ga dekiru koto wa nagekawashīdesu. Sōzō no yorokobi, kara tora remasu. Tokidoki seigi ga sore o hitsuyō to suru hito ni teikyō suru koto ga dekinai koto o zan'nendesu. Ningen wa niku to nusumu tame ni chi to abura kara mawasu koto ga dekiru koto wa nagekawashīdesu. Karera wa monsutādesuga, mada sōzō no yorokobi no ichibudesu. Watashi wa jibun jishin ni shi, hokanohito ni seigi o hatashi, eien ni sōzō no yorokobi no ichibu ni naritaidesu. Watashi wa sōzō no yorokobi kara bunri sa reru niataisuru 1 no ketsueki no teikyō to norowa 1 no kami o, ataemasu. Watashitachiha seigi o hitsuyō to suru, seigi o shitaiga, watashitachiha sōzō no yorokobi, no ichibudearu koto o mōichido niku to chi o suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Sōzō no yorokobi. Sōzō no yorokobi. Sōzō no yorokobi. Sōzō no yorokobi. Sōzō no yorokobi. Sōzō no yorokobi. Sōzō no yorokobi." (It is lamentable that lives can be taken as easily as the cherry blossoms are ripped from their branches. So easily can crimson stain the hands of a man or woman. So easily is the crimson beauty taken from those who are weak and innocent. It is lamentable that the marvelous mechanisms can be taken a hold of by those same weak and innocent souls. To be taken from, The Joy Of Creation. It is lamentable that sometimes justice cannot be served to those who need it. It is lamentable that humans can turn from flesh and blood to steal and oil. They are monsters, but are still a part of The Joy Of Creation. I wish to serve justice to myself and to others and forever be a part of The Joy Of Creation. I give an offering of the blood and the hair of the damned one, of the one who deserves to be separated from, The Joy Of Creation. We want justice, we need justice, but we need to be flesh and blood once more to be part of, The Joy Of Creation. The Joy Of Creation. The Joy Of Creation. The Joy Of Creation. The Joy Of Creation. The Joy Of Creation. The Joy Of Creation. The Joy Of Creation. The Joy Of Creation. The Joy Of Creation. The Joy Of Creation. The Joy Of Creation will set all of us free!)

After this the same thing that had happened before when Alex/Frida turned back happened. Everyone eventually rose to see themselves and smiled and cried because they were humans once more. Frida smiled at them and started to put the empty suits in their proper places. The Joy Of Creation had finally set them free.

Freddy or Alfred had reddish-brown wavy hair, pale skin and hazel eyes. Bonnie or Felix had black straight hair with brown eyes and pale skin. Chica or Mina had platinum blonde wavy hair with slightly taned skin and green eyes. Foxy or Jonathan had maroonish colored hair and light blue eyes with peach skin.

Franny or Sally had blonde hair with blue eyes and tanned skin. Toy Bonnie or Julius had brown curly hair with green eyes and slightly tanned skin. Toy Chica or Carol had light brown hair with brown eyes and peach colored skin. Vixen or Vivian had red hair with green eyes and peach colored skin.

When they looked at Frida/Alexandra in awe, she laughed and smiled. They then looked at the now empty suits and smiled. All of them walked to her and hugged her, even Sally with Freddy/Alfred hugging her last and putting his arm around her waist. Everyone even Franny/Sally smiled at this.

"I said all of you would thank me after this."

"Let me be the first to say this, Thank you Frida/Alexandra for turning us back to humans even though we've been total assholes to you and we probably didn't deserve it."

"You're welcome Chica/Mina."

"We're sorry Frida/Alexandra for what we did and from the bottom of our hearts, Thanks a bunch for giving us a second chance at living."

"No problem Bonnie/Felix."

"Thanks Frida/Alexandra for this, now we can finally get to live the life that we were meant to live."

"Of course Foxy/Jonathan."

"Thanks, but I still think you're a bitch."

"Don't worry, I hate you too."

"Thanks a lot, you saved us even though we don't know you that well."

"You may not know me as well as I know you, but you're welcome."

"THANK YOU SOOO MUCH GIRL!"

"Your very welcome." "Thanks Alex/Frida, we're finally free." "Of course Vixen and your welcome."

"Thanks so much sweetie."

"Your welcome Teddy-Freddy."

 **TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY ME SINGING CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT AND A BUNCH OF OTHER CRAZY STUFF AND FINALLY FINISHING THIS.**

By morning the friends waved goodbye to their hell. Alex/ Frida took them to her house and explained everything to Ty, Tim & Harley. They didn't mind the company and they decided to pool in all their money to buy a mansion so that the 12 friends can live together. Their life started to go smooth after that. Tim and Harley, Ty and Sally, Felix and Mina, Julius and Carol, Jonathan and Vivian and of course our main characters Alexandra and Alfred got married. They had kids and told them their story. So in the end Frida did run back to Alfred's arms and hey, all of them got their happily ever afters.


End file.
